<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Good You Look to Me by Hesesols</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179723">How Good You Look to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols'>Hesesols</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipse [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO with a twist, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corporate AU, F/M, Oblivious Matchmaker Extraordinaire thee name be Renji, We kick-start IR week with a bang!, You Have Been Warned, explicit for a reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As lead financial analyst, Ichigo Kurosaki has a lot on his plate. There’s the acquisition of Las Noches, the presentation that he’s supposed to be doing in front of the board next week, amongst other things. </p><p>He <i>really</i> doesn’t need further complications in the form of Rukia Kuchiki or the mating heat she triggers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipse [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ichiruki week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothelilsparkleghost/gifts">verothelilsparkleghost</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Ichigo hates the rain. Not just because of the bad memories it brings back but also because it washes away scent blockers.</p><p>In a multibillion dollar business corporation like SS it's considered good etiquette for all employees to cover their scents, be it alpha, beta or omega. It's the polite thing to do and it certainly wouldn't do to offend their esteemed customers or colleagues, some more sensitive than others.</p><p>The rain though takes the option right out of their hands, and right now, it shows no signs of stopping. A flash of lightning and the distant rumble of thunder follows.</p><p>Ichigo wrinkles his nose, seeing the huddled bodies make a beeline for the elevators. The masses are back from their lunch, ready to fuel the engines and keep a big corporation like this running. Most of them have been caught off guard by the sudden torrent of rain and it shows.</p><p>He doesn't understand how anyone can keep a straight face as the miasmic plumes of scents assault the senses. There is a stocky giant standing at the right back, built like a muscleman who definitely looks like someone who can bench press his own weight. Ichigo gives him a casual onceover. He can't keep eye contact for long before he has to resist the urge to gag. He smells like week-old gym socks and mouldy cheese; an alpha who probably works Security.</p><p>Further in front there's a mousey girl, her brown hair in a bun- crisp business suit ironed and tailored. Probably works in the Accountings and judging by her scent, a beta. It's sweet and citrusy but also with a dash of fire, something alcoholic like coffee liqueur- not unpleasant; scents are subjective of course and Ichigo has no doubt that she might smell absolutely divine to someone else, but something about the combination smells off to him.</p><p>"Going up?" she asks him.</p><p>Ichigo shakes his head, points to his half-finished espresso.</p><p>"Thanks but I'll pass. I'll catch the next one."</p><p>He keeps to the shadows under the guise of drinking his coffee, waiting until the very last of the stranglers pile into the elevator and it departs without him.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Ichigo heaves a sigh of relief stepping into an empty elevator, giving himself a pat on the shoulders. Another bullet dodged. This is much better, away from the crowds and mixture of scents- he can finally <em>breathe!</em></p><p>Today will be another productive day at work; he can feel it in his bones.</p><p>He needs to go to the fourth floor first, no-</p><p>He stills, changing his mind as he presses the button for sixth floor instead. The Marketing Department, he decides; there's still something that he needs to double check with Renji about Project Las Noches—</p><p>"Wait, hold the door!"</p><p>His gaze shifts to the elevator doors. There's a woman hurtling towards him. Her stringy black hair is damp and she is soaked to the skin with her dress and blazer clinging to her. There's a decision to be made: how much of his personal comfort is he willing to sacrifice for the sake of being a Good Samaritan.</p><p>He knows her he thinks- in passing of course, maybe in the cafeteria during lunch or the company's annual Christmas dinner. He can't be sure; for one thing names always elude him.</p><p>But those violet eyes—</p><p>He bites the inside of his cheek. He has definitely seen them from somewhere. He just can't remember where but it doesn't matter.</p><p>The last thing he wants to do is to offend her and behave like an asshole when they work in the same building. After all, he reasons to himself as he holds the door and lets her in- you never quite know when you have to call in a favour and word gets around in this place.</p><p>People talk.</p><p>The worst she can do is bore him with idle chatter and maybe for him to suffer a tense few minutes of awkward silence or an unpleasant odour. A small price to pay really.</p><p>Of course, no good deed goes unpunished.</p><p>.</p><p>And he knows it the minute she sets foot into the enclosed space.</p><p>The squelch of her wet shoes is loud and embarrassing as she hurries in and mutters her thanks. Their eyes meet as she flashes him a sheepish smile at being caught in such a state. She leans over to press on the row of buttons next to him.</p><p>He moves away a second too late.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>He stiffens. His nostrils flare and he can feel heat settling to the pit of his stomach.</p><p>The rain- the rain is a menace and the bane of his existence. It washed away the very last traces of her scent blocker. Her perfume and the smell of her shampoo- they do nothing to dampen or disguise her natural scent.</p><p>She smells <em>so good!</em></p><p>Beyond the scent of geranium rose and lavender- sweet but not cloying, her heart note sings to him like a siren's song. She smells like home- lazy Sunday mornings with the warmth of the sun on his face, his childhood blanket, the smell of the earth just after summer rain. He feels a chill running down his spine, his hair standing on end from the frosty breath of winter and fresh snow on his skin as he breathes more of her in.</p><p>She is powerful. The salty sea breeze, raven-dark hair whipping furiously in the wind, flashes of lightning across dark skies. The look in her eyes reminds him of the stormy sea- unyielding and untameable. She may be giving and compassionate when it suits her to be, but an ocean has no master- her true nature dictates that will heed the prayers of no man as she does what she pleases.</p><p>He has a vision of her in bed; naked as the day she was born and every bit as loud as she rides him, wanton and unhinged, drawing sighs and groans from him as he tends to her pleasure. Their scents- different, unique- mingling and converging from a heady mixture of sweat, musk and slick into something else as the scents layer on top of each other, complementing and blending well. He wants to hide in her, to make a home in her warmth and keep her warm.</p><p>He gulps- digs his fingernails hard into the flesh of his palm as his vision tunnels to the patch of unmarked skin by the side of her neck. The sight draws him in like chocolate- rich, velvety smooth, filled with liqueur and strawberry cream at the centre. He wants to sink his teeth into her.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Mine!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Her scent builds and fills up the breathing space between them. He tugs at his collar, loosening his tie. It's getting harder to breathe. Every whiff of her is temptation and it certainly isn't helped by the fact that they are the only two in the enclosed space.</p><p>She is intoxicating and it's driving him mad standing so close to her and yet unable to touch. He grits his teeth, viciously quelling the growl coming from the back of his throat.</p><p>He clamps a hand to his nose and mouth, trying hard to keep calm and behave normally as though he isn't on the verge of devolving into his baser urges, like they aren't standing less than three steps apart from each other and he isn't dying to press himself against her and mark her for himself. His inner voice is whiny, frustrated by his inaction.</p><p>Why would he ignore age-old instincts when he knows he can make her feel so <em>good?</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go to her! Please her! Mate! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Ichigo scoffs, balking against the voice. He doesn't even know her name!</p><p>He is not a creep and he will not be a slave to his biological urges. Mankind has come a long way since then.</p><p>They've invented scent blockers, came up with hormone pills to regulate the female heat cycle and there are <em>toys. </em>Someto take the knot, others to mimic one; man-made lubricants made to resemble the richness and taste of slick- all to simulate the feel and presence of a willing mate without having to rely on another person to see them through the heat.</p><p>He is not a product of his designation and it shouldn't be used as an excuse for him to behave like a rabid sex-crazed felon. He can't give in. He is much stronger than that.</p><p>It's nothing, he tells himself; he just has to make it past two more floors. She's leaving on the fourth floor. He can last a little longer. It's just two more floors.</p><p>He repeats it like a mantra in his head and it lasts… <em>admirably </em>for the first twenty seconds or so.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>The sound of her voice almost breaks him. He half-turns towards her and makes the mistake of looking into her eyes.</p><p>He pales, mouth suddenly dry.</p><p>Her eyes are hypnotic pools of amethyst and cobalt blue. He's drowning in them and embarrassingly, feels himself growing hard as he keeps her stare. He shifts, trying to keep his arousal out of sight.</p><p>Her eyebrows are furrowed in concern as they take in his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. She reaches out for him and he immediately bats her hand away, making her jump. His inner voice is aghast, furiously chastising him for what he has done when he spies the deep frown and the narrowing of her eyes.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>No! Bad move! Apologize now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Ichigo shudders, trying to shake off the influence. This is for the best. If this is him now, there's no telling what he'll do or how his body will react to the touch of her hand on his feverish skin.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Stop that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>The extent of his depravity- he doesn't want to know or find out, not when the urge to make claim and please is already wreaking havoc on his sanity. His mind is playing out fantasies- what he'll do to her in the privacy of his bedroom, how he will position her to take his knot, how pleased she will be with him. He is going to fill her up with so much come that she isn't going to walk straight or <em>think</em> about leaving the bed until the heat runs its course.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Ding! </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>His eyes widen at the announcement overhead.</p><p>
  <em>Third floor!</em>
</p><p>Thank God for small favours!</p><p>Fuck it! He is taking the stairs!</p><p>The minute the elevator doors open, he is sprinting towards the exit like his very life depended on it. And he doesn't stop until he is behind the doors of the stairwell, heavily panting as he drops to his knees, gasping for air.</p><p>He is drenched in sweat; his long-sleeved shirt is plastered on to him, making him feel constricted. He rips off his tie, feeling flushed and tingled warm all over. The patch of skin by the side of his neck burns. His glands feel swollen.</p><p>Even with this distance between them, the chemical smell of cleaning products wafting through the air, he can still <em>smell </em>her.</p><p>His hands are shaking and he is still painfully <em>hard</em>. His inner voice is whining, thoroughly annoyed, hissing at him, urging him to go back to tend to their potential mate and spend their heat with her.</p><p>It hits him now just how bad his situation is turning out to be.</p><p>He's going into heat, barely minutes after getting into an enclosed space with a nameless stranger.</p><p>He is about to spend the next few days stuck in a mindless rutting haze, ruled by his baser urges to fuck and mate, fuelled with nothing but libido and lust. Forget work, he will be lucky if he has the presence of mind to even feed himself!</p><p>Ichigo curses as he pinches the bridge of his nose. The timing is shitty. There's still so much work to be done and the board meeting is next week. As lead financial analyst, he's been spending the better half of last year running numbers on the acquisition of Las Noches, analysing its risk to profit ratio.</p><p>He clicks his tongue. It can't be helped. He still has his mandatory, government-standardised heat leave and this is the perfect time to take it. He makes a decision to call in a favour from Renji later to retrieve anything work related and have him drop it off for him.</p><p>He can call that pineapple head and he will do it later- once he is out of the building.</p><p>For now he has his wallet, his keys and he is getting the hell out of here!</p><p>With enough distance from that woman who smells like heaven and sin- his wet dream come true, <em>maybe</em> he can regain enough of his sanity and remember how to drive or where he lives.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>What a weirdo!"</em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Her head has been throbbing since she woke up this morning.</p><p>From stress, from exhaustion or maybe a little of both. Ibuprofen isn't even <em>touching </em>it and that sets the tone for her day.</p><p>It's not always easy being an alpha female in the business world of corporate finance that has traditionally always been and still is being dominated by old boys' club and alpha males- more commonly known as assholes who think that the world should revolve around them.</p><p>It certainly wouldn't be the first time one of the assholes tried to sabotage her work, trying to make her look bad and under-prepared while swooping in to rescue the day. To think that a Junior Associate- someone from her own team even, would stage something like this.</p><p>She snorts.</p><p>The runt is a million years too early. She has come a long way to make her rise to the top. She is an Associate now, team leader for the Asia division and she'll bring hell to any alpha male out there who thinks they can walk all over her and steal her credit just because of her sex.</p><p>Say it loud and say it proud, Rukia Kuchiki eats misogynistic pricks for breakfast!</p><p>She deserves that two-hour lunch at Urahara's for finally putting the asshole firmly into place and to reward herself for all the hard work she put into the past year. Her efforts show and bear fruit as once again, the Asian investments are doing well and in the lead in terms of profit turnover.</p><p>She doesn't ask for a lot. All those sleepless nights and countless hours of her hunched over her computer running the codes and squinting at the numbers—</p><p>She has earned herself a break!</p><p>Too bad the weather disagrees.</p><p>Just as Rukia sets foot outside the restaurant, it begins to pour and predictably, she never brought her umbrella with her. She is drenched, runs into the office building with a wet puddle underfoot, dogging her every step.</p><p>But that's just the beginning of the strangeness trailing after her at work today.</p><p>She shared an elevator with the strangest and rudest man she has ever had the misfortune of knowing. The asshole was breathing so heavily that she thought he was having a panic attack, but when she tried to help him- the jerk slapped her hand away!</p><p>The nerve of him!</p><p>She was only trying to help, concerned about a fellow human being!</p><p>Rukia scoffs as she remembers the shade of his bright orange hair. He could give Renji- her childhood best friend since diapers and also colleague from the Marketing and Communications team- a run for his money.</p><p>Speaking of which- she frowns; some <em>friend</em> he turns out to be.</p><p>.</p><p>"Rukia! I need a favour!"</p><p>Rukia folds her arms and quirks an eyebrow as she stands by the door to his office, looking unimpressed.</p><p>"Gee, not even a '<em>Hi Rukia! How was your day?' </em>or '<em>You look like you could do with a cup of coffee!' </em>from you. I feel so <em>loved. Sure, </em>Renji, I would<em> love </em>to do you a favour," she grumbles sarcastically, throwing the empty paper cup into the waste bin.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Renji at least has the decency to appear embarrassed as he sorts through the gigantic amount of paperwork lying on his table. His table is a mess- a clutter of pens and other stationaries littered haphazardly across folders and files, work documents and yellow post-its, his laptop and blank sheets of paper.</p><p>She tuts, shaking her head in disbelief, "how can you even work in this mess?"</p><p>"Hey! Don't look at me like that! It's not always like this. We're just on a time crunch right now. There's a presentation due tomorrow for one of the projects and we are nowhere <em>near </em>done."</p><p>Rukia rolls her eyes in response, helping herself into a chair. Trust Renji to be dramatic.</p><p>"—which leads me to calling in a favour."</p><p>Renji pulls out an enormous work folder from the shelf behind him. It lands solidly with enough <em>thunk! </em>to make the table shake.</p><p>"I need you to drop this off for a friend. I can whatsapp you his address in a sec, but he says it's urgent. Normally, I wouldn't dream of troubling you with this but I am desperate and it looks like it's going to be an all-nighter for me."</p><p>The mass bundle of paper looks thick and compact. Rukia narrows her eyes. Her arms might break if she has to lug this monster with her.</p><p>"Haven't either of you heard of Google Drive or this <em>marvellous</em> invention called email?"</p><p>Renji throws his hands up defensively. "That's what I suggested in the first place! But Ichigo insisted that he wanted the paper copies- all of them and I do owe him."</p><p>"Ichigo?" she smirks, poking fun at him. The two of them are close enough that Renji knows not to take her jibes too seriously. "With that sort of name, no wonder you two are friends. Between the two of you, there's clearly a fruit theme going on, pineapple head!"</p><p>Renji ignores her in favour of fiddling on his phone. A second later—</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Ping!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Rukia glances down at the new message showing on her phone.</p><p>"I just sent you Ichigo's address and his phone number," he says, "please say you'll do it!"</p><p>"That would depend," she frowns, "is he going to be offended by an alpha female?"</p><p>Birds of a feather flock together. Alpha males are no exception to the rule, albeit to a lesser extent due to their competitive and territorial nature. Renji is alright but that doesn't necessarily mean his friends are. She has had a long day and the last thing she needs is to waste her time dealing with another misogynistic asshole.</p><p>"Ichigo?" Renji laughs, "No way! He's an alpha but he is pretty chill. Tacks on the 'please' and 'thank you' in abundance."</p><p>Rukia rolls her eyes.</p><p>"That doesn't prove anything! That's just called being a nice person. It's basic courtesy."</p><p>The redhead shrugs.</p><p>"He's not an asshole. He's cool, doesn't react much to omegas or their scents- almost like a beta in that aspect. I watched him full-on deck another alpha for sniffing after an uninterested omega once. Probably has an omega for a sister or something. And if that's not good enough—" Renji grins "—he has yours truly's personal endorsement. Seriously if he gives you any shit, just let me know and I'll sort him right out."</p><p>Her frown stays but at the reassurance from Renji, she gives in.</p><p>"You're lucky that place is on my way home."</p><p>She sighs, pocketing her phone before telling Renji to load the heavy folder into her car. There is no way she will be able to make it out of the office doors with them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ichigo didn't pick up her calls.</p><p>After the fifth one she is more than a little justified in her concern, more so when the door to the apartment swings open with a twist of the door handle.</p><p>She gnaws at her lips, hesitating. Visiting as a guest means to bring a foreign scent into the host's territory. It can be invasive and if the scent is disagreeable to the host, an outright challenge. Seeing as to how both she and Ichigo are alphas, Rukia doesn't want to intrude or be mistaken for a trespasser. She doesn't mind a confrontation but not over something so petty.</p><p>Yet, on the other hand, what if Ichigo had somehow banged his head or passed out in his apartment? Renji said the man had to leave work early because he wasn't feeling well. Rukia wouldn't want his death to be on her conscience.</p><p>"Hello?" she calls out tentatively.</p><p>She pushes the door open and makes her way in. She tells herself that she is just there to make sure he's alright then she will be more than happy to hop into her car and be on her way home.</p><p>The whiff of musk permeating through the apartment stops her in her tracks, compelling her to inhale, to keep breathing in that scent and let it wash over her.</p><p>She smells clean linen, freshly-laundered clothes, vanilla and almond, ink and freshly-cut parchments, leather-bound journals but with a hint of something like her favourite copy of <em>Pride and Prejudice</em>, dog-eared and much loved, taken from the Kuchiki library when she left for the city. There's a bittersweet and aching after-smell lingering behind the spicy sweet.</p><p>Like a rainy day, she decides but in the comforts of her own home- dry and indoors as the rain pelts against the window glass, pouring down on the pedestrians out and about. The sound of rainfall- soft and lulling calms her racing thoughts. There is contentment as she lies curled up in bed with a pair of strong arms, warm hands holding onto her, breathing in her scent as deeply as she would his.</p><p>Time stands still and for a moment, she is loved. Those arms, the lingering body heat- those are hers. She chokes—</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Find me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Home! Mate!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Ichigo.</p><p>She will make him hers.</p><p>She has to find him- that man with that <em>delicious </em>smell and she will make him stay. She can't bear to leave him sad and aching.</p><p>She will provide for him. She will make him smile and chase away those stormy clouds until it's just the two of them basking in the sun, under the covers- warm and content, happily fed with kisses and touches the only way lovers can be.</p><p>Her pupils are blown wide as she wanders further into the apartment in a trance, locking the door behind her. She easily switches gears into predator mode, instincts that has her following the scent, drifting towards the part of the apartment that smells the strongest of him.</p><p>She is <em>so hungry</em>, desperate for the press of his lips against hers, the spread of her hands all over him- touching him, soothing him, <em>claiming</em> him—</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>It's him- Ichigo! She found him!</p><p>She stops at the threshold of his bedroom door, holding onto the last vestiges of reason and sanity. Her fingers dig deep into the grains of the wood, torn between her desires and her morals. He smells every bit as mouth-wateringly <em>good</em> as she has ever imagined.</p><p>He looks <em>different</em> from the strange rude man from the elevator earlier before. For one thing, he is naked. His bright hair is wild and messy; his clothes- previously white and immaculate are wrinkled and on the floor. There's a massive pile of dirty laundry and pillows on the floor- more of his scent that has her keening, desperate to reach out for him.</p><p>The sound of her voice alerts him to her presence as he stops humping against the pillow. The mess of body fluids- white and telling is splattered all over them as his cock- red, thick and swollen stands to attention.</p><p>She gasps. His naked form is beautiful- sculpted muscles, body lean and toned glistening with sweat, a trail of fine ginger hair marking the path to his cock. It meets her appreciative gaze, making her purr as he drops the pillow and begins to crawl towards her.</p><p>Their eyes meet.</p><p>She swallows. She should go. This isn't right. Neither of them is in the right state of mind. She is too affected by his scent and he is obviously in heat. He can't be responsible for himself or his actions.</p><p>She needs to go while she still can.</p><p>"P-Please!"</p><p>His eyes are a rich shade of toffee-brown- molten heat that fuels her insanity. His whimpers are so needy, so desperate for her. She can feel her heart thundering, her panties getting damp as he pumps, touching and pleasuring himself, seemingly unaware of her arousal.</p><p>She can't-</p><p>She can't look away.</p><p>A healthy and virile mate- all to yourself, her mind coos.</p><p>He is hers to spoil and claim. Humans are civilised but this society that they inhabit isn't. The rule of the game: survival of the fittest; finders, keepers. Alphas keep their mates- they keep what they find.</p><p>For how long can she deny her nature and instincts?</p><p>.</p><p>The door behind her shuts with a soft click.</p><p>The hazy eyes suddenly sharpened and then he is there, grabbing her by the hands, head nuzzling against her neck, kitten-licks on her neck, as he leads her to his nest.</p><p>They land with her on top, his length hard against the gap between her thighs. Her mouth goes dry as he pulls her flush to him, bares her his throat, pressing her hands against his chest.</p><p>She hisses at the touch of his burning skin, her hand recoiling in surprise. But Ichigo is too touch-starved to bear her rejection as he whimpers, softly crying as he hugs her tighter to his chest.</p><p>"A-Alpha," he whimpers, nudging at her with the tip of his nose, begging for her to take his cock into her hands, or even into her mouth, deeper even if she wants, "P-Please, I've been good. Let me knot in you. I-I-I promise, Alpha. I just want to make you feel <em>good.</em>"</p><p>Society prides itself on the unwritten rules it establishes. Beyond the biology of male and female sex, designation determines the pecking order. Alphas are at the top of the hierarchy, betas maintain the status quo and omegas are the bottom-feeders.</p><p>As an alpha female, they shun her for upsetting the balance, for deviating from norm. But Rukia knows better than to hide her true nature. You see, designation is more than just a tick in the right box or the confidence game you play in front of a crowd. In the face of the scent and heat, there is no hiding.</p><p>Rukia Kuchiki has had a long tiring day and it ends with her stumbling upon a secret: Ichigo Kurosaki has been living a lie.</p><p>He is an omega male. And he is burning up for her.</p><p>Her eyes gleam predatorily as she takes his full length into her hand, pumping it, watching his eyes roll to the back of his head. He shudders, breath hitching as he bucks his hips at her, incoherent with lust, pleading for more.</p><p>The curse and groan of pleasure that falls from his lips is loud and obscene as she lazily swirls her tongue on the head, licking it from the base all the way to the tip. The smell of musk and salt from spent and sweat is heady on her tongue.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Mine!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>"Let Alpha take care of you."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dedicated to the Quadforce, but especially Vero. Thank you for being such a good morning commute buddy. XD</p><p>Rut: a recurrent period of sexual excitement and reproductive activity in certain male ruminants, such as the deer, that corresponds to the period of oestrus in females.</p><p>In this world, all male will rut and knot regardless of designation. Biological females do not grow a penis and biological males do not get pregnant. Heat is a neutral term for all sexes and designations.</p><p>That is all.</p><p>P.S. I made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36aZslqHiajbf4sqz9jKt5?si=d612614b7d1f4033"><b>playlist</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Part II</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Her boss thinks nothing of it when she calls in sick in the morning.</p><p>It's not a lie per se. Rukia thinks she might actually be sick. Her body is burning up, feverish to touch and coated in a light sheen of sweat as dark hair sticks and plasters to naked skin. She feels warm and tingly. Her glands feel swollen and her head is throbbing.</p><p>With each flick of Ichigo's tongue at her weeping core, she wonders if it might actually be possible to die from overstimulation. Ichigo for one seems hell-bent on sending her to an early grave.</p><p>He is <em>insatiable</em>.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>In the dim lights just past daybreak, Rukia bucks her hips in time to the movement of his prodding tongue as he delves deep into her folds, licking and sucking at her wet heat like a man dying of thirst.</p><p>"You taste so <em>good, </em>Alpha."</p><p>His voice is the sweetest of sins, syrupy and thick with emotions and need as he drinks in more of her. The near reverent tone he uses makes her wet. Her slick surges past her puffy lips, as bottomless and infinite as water in the ocean as he moans appreciatively- satiated and determined to have his fill.</p><p>The alpha in her preens with glowing pride. A good alpha <em>always</em> provides.</p><p>Strong hands grip the sides of her thigh, holding them apart, keeping her spread and anchored as she sits on his face. Her fingers pinch and tweak at her nipples until they pebble. She mewls, body arching, biting down on her lips so hard she swears she tastes iron.</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>She is <em>so</em> close<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>"Such a good omega," she coos, "so attentive and devoted to your alpha."</p><p>Her words spur him on. She throws her head back, shrieking and writhing on top of him, a hand fisted tight at his fiery hair as his tongue curls and presses flat at her bundle of nerves.</p><p>The toe-curling euphoria that comes as she orgasms for the fifth time since his heat started makes it hard to focus beyond the gush of liquid heat that pools and seeps out of her. She grinds against him. The hollow ache between her legs makes her squirm as the torrent of slick and molten want spills.</p><p>Rukia breathes through her mouth, panting as she tries to catch her breath. Her legs are wobbly enough that she wouldn't trust herself to not fall flat on her face if she were made to stand. And her voice had long since gone hoarse from screaming.</p><p>Her body- spent and exhausted slumps forward with her mind still pleasantly buzzing from the surge of endorphins but Ichigo is there waiting. They are far from done.</p><p>His strong grip on her hips, the warmth radiating from the press of his palms against her heated skin steadies her, keeping her upright. Ichigo is there to catch her and his hot mouth is eager and greedy as he laps at her.</p><p>He moans and purrs at the slick dribbling past his lips, the heady and ripe taste of warm juices at the tip of his tongue. He presses a lazy kiss to the side of her inner thigh- once, twice before turning his attention back to her sopping pussy.</p><p>Rukia doesn't understand how she is still so stimulated, still so <em>wet </em>when she should be exhausted. The heat inspires physiological change in them. Rutting males especially, experience a heightened sense of libido and sensitivity to adrenaline. Ichigo's stamina is nothing to be scoffed at but they've been at it for <em>hours </em>now.</p><p>She pushes weakly against him, nudging at him for his attention, concerned that he might be overexerting himself.</p><p>But a sharp cry of protest stills her.</p><p>"A-Alpha," Ichigo growls, the hurt in his voice is unmistakable as his grip on her tightens. He tries to keep her on him, "S-Stay! Please! I want more!"</p><p>In his desperation, blunt nails dig into the meat of her hips, making Rukia hiss. She didn't think things through. Caught in the deep end of his heat, Ichigo thought his alpha was rejecting him. To an omega in heat, that would have been tantamount to the end of the world.</p><p>Her fingers comb through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp as she apologizes the only way she can, pressing more of herself against him. Her voice is soothing to him. Eventually Ichigo relaxes his grip when it becomes apparent that she isn't in any rush to get away from him.</p><p>The vibrations from his happy hums and the noises that he makes send her heart fluttering, a surge of warmth from feeling needed. She is irreplaceable. Ichigo needs her. Jolts of pleasure stimulate her sensitive clit as he picks up the pace, tongue swirling, still licking and sucking- unrelenting despite having just made her come, determined to show her just how much he craves her.</p><p>Her breath hitches. She wants to praise him, to tell him that she's more than honoured to be his alpha for this heat cycle but the words won't come. Her tongue is heavy and mind sluggish. She barely even has time to scream before her world turns white.</p><p>Rukia comes <em>hard. </em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Her body twitches in the aftermath, thrumming with a pleasant buzz as she loses control over her senses. The excess of her release drips down her thigh, staining the sheets, making a mess over Ichigo but he doesn't seem to mind and is determined to not let a single drop of it go to waste.</p><p>She keens and sighs, letting her mind wander as her body tries to recover from the heavy rush.</p><p>She is dimly aware of being lifted into Ichigo's arms, repositioned on his lap. Hot breath fans her cheeks. Their sweaty bodies press tightly against each other, front to front. His warmth is inviting as he holds on to her, cradling her against his chest. The ridges of his muscles contour themselves to her softness, his arousal hard and weeping pointed at her entrance. His lips slant against hers and she should blush at the thought of tasting herself on him but there is no place for shame when his fingers dig into her ass cheeks, the full length of his cock resting just outside her core.</p><p>The head glistens with precum as he coats it in her wetness. She chokes at the feel and size of it.</p><p>"Alpha," he nuzzles against her, "I-I need more."</p><p>Violet eyes widen, wetting her lips as she raises herself on his lap. She leans forward, catching his lips and deepening the kiss as her arms wrap themselves around him. She coaxes him to open his mouth, slipping her tongue in when he offers no resistance. It's in her nature to lead and dominate. The alpha in her wouldn't be appeased in any other way.</p><p>An alpha male would have raised hackles at the gesture- the grappling for control but Ichigo is content to leave her in charge, letting her control the depth and pace of the kiss as he follows and tries his best to accommodate.</p><p>The heated exchange ends with a sharp nip at his bruised lips.</p><p>"A-Alpha," Ichigo bucks his hips at her, frustrated by the sudden loss of contact. The whines quickly turn into breathless shudders when Rukia's hand grasp at his hardened length.</p><p>His eyes roll to the back of his head as she strokes and pumps him. Coyness echoes in her words as she teases, "Have you been good, Ichigo?"</p><p>"So good, Alpha. P-Please."</p><p>Ichigo has been so good to her, so attentive to her needs. Good omegas deserve to be rewarded.</p><p>With that thought in mind, she guides him inside her. The spill of excess slick, a mixture of her juices and his precum lubricates. In their state of arousal, moderation means nothing; her pussy greedily taking more of him into her until he is buried to the hilt.</p><p>Rukia shudders, her body stiffening at the feel of his fullness stretching her out, her walls clamping tightly against the sudden intrusion.</p><p>Ichigo is so <em>big</em>. He hasn't even knotted yet.</p><p>"A-Alpha?"</p><p>He whines and Rukia snaps back to attention at the feel of his warm exhales burning the side of her throat.</p><p>She is in control. She leans forward, palms laid flat on his chest, spreading her hips wide as she moves, rocking against him. She sets the rhythm to their coupling, going slower as shallow thrusts turn deep.</p><p>She hisses at the way his cock fills her. The sweet friction of it brushing against her clit feels so <em>good </em>that she can barely keep her eyes open, let alone think. At the way it hits her sweet spot when the angle tilts just right, she gasps.</p><p>What a heavenly way to die.</p><p>But Ichigo's loud moans ground her. His hands grab at her hips- the strong grip is definitely going to leave bruises, supporting her, keeping her steady when her pace begins to falter.</p><p>He shifts, sitting up, bringing their bodies closer together as he trails kisses down the column of her neck, his warm breath tickling her. Wet heat envelops her nipples. He alternates between them, eagerly sucking.</p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>The new angle and Ichigo's touch on her heated body proves too much. Besides, she knows he is at his breaking point. She can feel the tenseness in him, the twitches and shudders inside of her as he whimpers, nuzzling at her scent patch, and licking at it.</p><p>Instincts and biological needs fuel his fervour as he nibbles at her earlobe, waiting on her for a reply. He wants to knot in her.</p><p>"P-Please," Ichigo whispers, his voice dripping with need and hunger.</p><p>"Y-Yes."</p><p>He doesn't need to be told twice. With a growl, he thrusts hard, making her see stars. Rukia feels it inside of her, his girth expanding and locking into her. The cock pulses, coating her insides with white-hot semen as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.</p><p>She whimpers at the sudden tightness, the spurt of fluids inside of her.</p><p>The scent of musk and slick is unmistakable. Here is something of hers and his mingling into a heavenly blend of arousal heady enough to make her moan. But scents aside, Rukia doesn't think she has ever seen a more erotic sight.</p><p>Their bodies linked and intertwined. Ichigo with his wild hair, eyes still glassy, bruises the shape of her lips covering his naked body, the <em>plop! </em>as his swollen mouth releases the nipple he had been suckling on- the thin trail of saliva still connecting them.</p><p>"Alp—"</p><p>She hushes him.</p><p>"It's Rukia."</p><p>Knotting is intimate. They are going to be stuck like this for a while. She thinks that he deserves to know her name at least.</p><p>"R-Rukia."</p><p>He bares his throat to her- an invitation for her to mark and claim him for herself. The alpha in her is tempted. Ichigo has been perfect, so good and obedient- letting her dominate and lead without a hint of protest. They fit so well together and the way his body gives pleasure to hers- from the innocent press of their lips together, right down to the squelch of their needy sex, the memory alone is enough to make her cry.</p><p>"Rukia."</p><p>She decides against it, placating him by only nipping shallowly. She nibbles at his collar bone, rubbing their scent glands together as she nuzzles against him, covering him in her scent. It should hold for now.</p><p>Fighting against instincts to mark and claim is not easy but Rukia likes to think she is better than just a mass of biological urges. She is in control and capable of rationality. Ichigo on the other hand, is in heat. He might think or even behave differently once he's out of it. He might not even want her there with him.</p><p>She should make the most out of it. There is no need to complicate things by forming emotional attachments. It's just fucking. The physical connection between them is undeniable and they are both getting something out of it.</p><p>Ichigo seems to sense her unease, nudging at her with the tip of his nose as her thoughts turn sobering.</p><p>"Rukia?"</p><p>At his tentative nudges, she simply shakes her head. Ichigo frowns but says nothing, choosing to bury his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent while idle fingers twirl at the ends of her hair. Rukia sighs, finally giving into exhaustion. She lets the warmth of his presence wash over her, lulling her into a deep sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When she comes to, she's in a bath tub. It's big enough to fit both of them. Ichigo is behind her, towering over her with her between his legs. His hands hold her tight while the hot water laps at their aching muscles.</p><p>Rukia is surprised. She thought that Ichigo would much rather stay sticky, keeping her close to him as he buries himself in her and her scent. Saying that though, she isn't about to question her good fortunes. It feels nice being clean for a change after god knows how long of rolling in a pool of sweat, slick and come.</p><p>The scent of his shampoo- sage and something woody fills the air as he squeezes it into his hands before massaging it onto her hair. His fingers dig lightly into her scalp, making her sigh with contentment. She leans back to rest her full weight against him, sinking deeper into the water.</p><p>His chuckles are dark and throaty and she tilts her head up to peer at him.</p><p>Rivulets of water slide down his chest. Water sloshes as he bends down to kiss the tip of her nose, locking gaze with her. The gesture seems rehearsed. Rukia can't explain how she's leaning into it, so comfortable with his warmth and presence.</p><p>The familiarity of it should scare her when they've only just met yesterday but for now, it only makes her sigh, willing to sink further into this strange domestic bliss.</p><p>A soft smile curls at the corners of his lips and she beams, mirroring it unbidden. She yearns for more of <em>this. </em></p><p>"What's so funny?" she asks.</p><p>"Nothing," he tells her but not before sneaking another peck- this time on her lips, "I just feel happy."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>The bob of his Adam's apple is almost hesitant as he nudges at her, huddling closer and Rukia's intake of breath is sharp and noisy when she feels his cock pressing into her from behind.</p><p>He pushes her hair to the side and plants a kiss to the back of her neck shyly. "I smell like you, <em>Rukia</em>."</p><p>She half turns, pressing her nose to the side of his neck as she sniffs. It's faint but it's there. Past the smell of scented shampoos and body washes, the vanilla-almond tinged memories of faded library books and rainy day lie-ins, traces of her linger.</p><p>There's a surge of warmth that envelops her. She feels stupid for even considering it in the first place.</p><p>She changes her mind.</p><p>An alpha keeps what she finds and Rukia Kuchiki has never stepped down from a challenge just because it's hard. Ichigo is worth it. He is so sweet, so good to her. Their connection- what they have even now is worth keeping and fighting for.</p><p>She is depraved. There is no other word for it. Even a marathon of sex and sore muscles cannot deter her as she climbs into his lap, fingers raking down his back with a predatory gleam in her eyes.</p><p>But she likes the way his pupils are suddenly blown wide- nothing more than a ring of burnished gold as they zero in on her. The brush of her nipples against his chest makes his breath hitch and he is so utterly <em>helpless </em>at the warmth of her hand around his cock. She leans in, stroking him. Her touch slides lower to cup and tease at his balls while the other slides into wet hair, drawing him closer.</p><p>"Say it again," she purrs, "I like the way you say my name, Ichigo."</p><p>She makes sure he screams her name at least twice before they leave the tub. By then the water has long since gone cold but Rukia's resolve has never burned hotter or stronger.</p><p>When this heat is over, she thinks; she will hear the truth from Ichigo himself about why he has been pretending to be an alpha. She will make him happy and release him from this burden he's set on himself. And then she will court him and woo him, pepper him with so much kisses and affection and take <em>such</em> good care of him- until he can't imagine life without her.</p><p>Ichigo is hers.</p><p>Even if he doesn't fully realize it yet.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The mindless haze of fucking and rutting continues for days.</p><p>They leave no surface untouched in their depravity. The upholstery might need changing and she's pretty sure she is never going to look at a washing machine the same way again but that's a problem for future Rukia.</p><p>Ichigo is built for stamina, so devoted to making her feel satiated that she barely has the presence of mind to function, easily losing track of time as the cycle of fucking, cuddling, minimal sleeping repeats itself.</p><p>But an alpha provides. She is there to make sure Ichigo doesn't dehydrate himself, using a mixture of alpha wiles, careful cajoling and even withholding sex until he snacks on something, even if it's something as unhealthy as a chocolate bar.</p><p>On the fifth day though, she wakes up alone.</p><p>The smell of breakfast has never filled her with so much dread. The gigantic pile of dirty clothes- the nest is gone. All good things come to an end and though Rukia steels her heart knowing what is coming her way, the absence of him cuts deeper than expected.</p><p>She misses the warmth of being cradled in his arms as she wakes up to the sun on her face.</p><p>When she makes her way to the kitchen, unclothed and naked, she notes the tenseness in his shoulders, the refusal to meet her gaze and the awkward silence. And she knows- his heat has ended and it's the worst case scenario for her because he wants nothing to do with her.</p><p>Still, she feels the weight of his stare raking across her body, noting the faint cloud of pink dusting his cheeks before he clears his throat, pointedly looking away.</p><p>"I-I made breakfast," he gestures to the food laid out on the table, "I am not sure if you want your eggs scrambled or—"</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower," she announces suddenly, cutting him short.</p><p>Their eyes meet.</p><p>"You're more than welcome to join," she teases and makes sure to add an extra sway to her hips as she sashays away, her pace languid and unhurried. She knows he's watching; hears the sound of his sharp inhale as she bends down to retrieve a fallen towel from the floor.</p><p>She hides her smile, leaving the door open.</p><p>Ichigo can deny it all he wants but the spark is there. He is very much attracted to her.</p><p>Her hand reaches for the faucet, twisting it and letting the water run. She almost feels bad for him. Poor Ichigo has no idea who he's up against.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy belated birthday to Vero! This week sucked, so sorry but no updates on Beyond .</p><p>On a happier note, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InternationalIchirukiHentaiDay">IIHWE</a> draws ever closer. People are you ready?! If you haven't already decided on joining, this is that sign you've been looking for! Get cracking! It's less than 2 weeks away!</p><p>Anyways, Rukia is an alpha. She knows what she wants and goes after it because she can. Maybe slightly ooc compared to canon-verse but in keeping with the premises here, she is in-character. Besides, I say let her be assertive and dominant for a change. In the words of Ari, no hand-wringing because she deserves him. They deserve each other. xD</p><p>P.S. Rukia is not in heat.</p><p>Also, I made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36aZslqHiajbf4sqz9jKt5?si=d612614b7d1f4033"><b>playlist</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Part III</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Ichigo feels like a fool. He eyes the woman seated across the table from him with something akin to trepidation. It doesn't take much. One look at Rukia is all that it takes to once again remind him just how far out of his league she is.</p><p>There's a lump in his throat- heavy and choking. It's only gotten heavier since she finished telling the story of how she ended up here at his apartment.</p><p>Dressed in his shirt that looks more like a dress on her, she looks too at home, too at ease with her surroundings- at being here with him as though she belongs, has always been there. Her scent- <em>Alpha! Rukia! Home! </em>lingers and screams at him.</p><p>If there's a protocol on how to deal with a stranger who saw you through your heat and is now also privy to your biggest secret that could mean personal and financial ruin if word gets out, Ichigo would humbly beseech to be put out of his misery and be let in on it.</p><p>"We spent the heat together," he says dumbly. Part of him still is in disbelief as they sit across the table, eating breakfast like they didn't spend the last few days naked and personal with each other.</p><p>Rukia hums and nods, lips curving into a small sardonic smirk.</p><p>"That we did."</p><p>Ichigo frowns, gripping his cutleries tight. How is she not freaking about the lack of protection- that there is a chance that she might get pregnant from this?</p><p>"I am on the pill. I am not in heat. And I don't have any STIs if that's what you're wondering—" her eyebrow quirks—"do <em>you</em> have any STIs that I should be aware about?"</p><p>His face burns.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck?! </em><strong>NO!</strong>"</p><p>What did she take him for? He is not a man-slut and he certainly does not go about spending his heat with every alpha that he finds himself trapped inside an elevator with!</p><p>Things are different with Rukia. She is the only one who has ever had this effect on him. The scent of her is potent enough to send him into heat. It doesn't matter if she decided to shave off her eyebrow or prance around in a potato sack for the rest of her life- part of him will always find her irresistible.</p><p>She shrugs, "then we have nothing to worry about."</p><p>The action causes the loose collar of her makeshift dress to slide further down, exposing her shoulder. He eyes it, swallowing thickly.</p><p>Her scent is utterly delectable. Even with a clear head above his shoulders, the murkiness of the heat no longer consuming his thoughts, he still wants her. It is torturing to be so close to her- so tempting when he's just come out of his heat. He is fighting against his instincts to not go running to her, to nuzzle and drown his world in her scent. Even now, the sight of her picking at her food with bare fingers makes him want to—</p><p>
  <em>Ah! </em>
</p><p>He is doing it again! He shakes his head clear of those thoughts. He's not going to go into them. It's bad enough to have to tear himself away from her in the morning, away from the warm bed where her scent is the heaviest in the bedroom.</p><p>He reminds himself not to get distracted, to stand strong and not give in to temptations, no matter how good and tempting she smells.</p><p>"So you know then?" he gulps, "that I'm not- I'm not what Renji says I am."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Ichigo has an urge to face-palm- hard.</p><p>Damn Renji!</p><p>He curses soundly. He had been <em>so</em> careful. He spent years cultivating an image, a reputation- pretending to be something he's not and growing into this confidence, make-believing that he has people fooled and hoping against all odds that the charade will last.</p><p>To think that this was all ruined because that loud pineapple head can't even do a simple favour and had to drag another stranger into this mess and because someone up there <em>loves</em> to screw with him, that someone just <strong>has</strong> to turn out to be <em>Rukia</em>- the very person he is hoping to avoid in the first place.</p><p>Memories during heats are always spotty at best, too prone to sudden blanks from being overwhelmed with scents and sounds. Ichigo can't remember everything but he does remember some things, like the way Rukia's slick tasted on his tongue, the way her heat caught and sucked him in, the way her fingers felt sliding against his hair, the sound of her voice as she coaxes him to eat and to drink, how pleased she was when he did.</p><p>He remembers the way she made him feel.</p><p>Rukia- <em>Alpha</em> took such good care of him. Even in his heat-induced haze, there was still a part of him that was coherent and wanted to do the same for her. It made him do things to please her and make her happy. Like drawing her a bath even when it came at the expense of his inner omega whining at being deprived of her sweat and slick.</p><p>But now they sit in silence, a far cry from the intimacy they shared less than a few hours ago. Memories of what they did- the memories of the heat that they shared together seem almost mocking by comparison now.</p><p>He is torn, relieved and disappointed in the same measure of breath at the thought that he's still unmarked. Ichigo knows they have chemistry. A part of him- carnal and weak wished that Rukia had gone ahead and done it. She said such nice things about him in bed, sang praises about how good he was to her.</p><p>Was it stupid of him to think that she'll be pleased enough, taken enough with him to mark him and claim him for herself?</p><p>Maybe it's just pillow talk. Maybe he isn't what she is looking for after all.</p><p>Ichigo chides himself for his naiveté, for feeling hurt when he should have known better. He doesn't know why he even thought otherwise to begin with. He is never going to be anyone's first choice.</p><p>It was good while it lasted and he should take what he can and make do with it.</p><p>Just as he has always done since the day he presented as an omega.</p><p>He tells himself he's being stupid. Being claimed by Rukia would have made things complicated. His charade as an alpha for one, might not hold and he has no intention of ever being disgraced or having his secret revealed.</p><p>Ichigo knows what awaits- the shame of being ridiculed, the quality of his work being called into question, the legal ramifications at being caught lying on several official documents, his future going up in smokes.</p><p>With his mind made up, he draws up a plan. The minute she leaves, he's burning the bedsheets, cleaning every inch of the apartment with the strongest bleach he can find. Maybe that would lessen the blow, lessen the ache of her absence when he's alone within the four walls.</p><p>He clears his throat, but Rukia seems to read his mind, speaking before he has the chance to ask her to leave.</p><p>"I saw the premium grade scent blockers in the bathroom. They don't come cheap."</p><p>He stiffens.</p><p>Rukia's eyes are bright and a pretty shade of midnight blue in the morning light. Something tugs at his heartstrings, crystal clear memories of her peering at him like that in the low lights with her between his legs, pink tongue darting, cheeks hollowing, wet heat surrounding him.</p><p>Her looking at him like that- it makes him weak and his mouth goes spectacularly dry. He can deny her nothing.</p><p>"Why are you pretending to be an alpha?"</p><p>"I-It's none of your business!"</p><p>He is defensive despite his best attempts to behave otherwise. Ichigo tells himself that his aggression is valid. He doesn't need her pity.</p><p>Yet her expression seems unperturbed, her voice soft; seemingly unoffended by his tone.</p><p>"Relax. I can keep a secret. I won't go around blabbing it. I just want to know why."</p><p>Her curiosity- he should be wary of it. He doesn't know her. Heat aside, the real her is someone shrouded in mystery. He doesn't even know her last name for crying out loud! If she knew his secret, she might use it to blackmail him into doing something he has no intention of doing.</p><p>He is smart enough to change the subject.</p><p>"What about you?" he asks instead, "I was going into heat in the elevator. Right next to you! Were you just pretending not to notice?"</p><p>Rukia huffs, "You'll be happy to know that your investment in the scent blockers paid off. I couldn't smell anything. At least not until I came to your apartment. I assume your sweat must have washed it off you by then."</p><p>Ichigo stares, still suspicious. She is just trying to get him to lower his guard.</p><p>"But I was showing all the classic symptoms. The heavy breathing, flushed skin, glazed eyes- you're telling me that none of them gave you any idea that I was going into heat?"</p><p>Her voice grows quiet, a hint of pink blossoming on her cheeks as she looks away.</p><p>"Believe it or not, people don't like alpha females or their scents very much. I thought you were having a panic attack or just finding my scent offensive."</p><p>Ichigo hates the sudden urge of righteous indignation that swells in him. He bites his tongue, clamps his mouth firmly shut before he starts waxing poetry about how heavenly she smells to him. People who know him (and his true designation) say he's easily one of the mellowest people on earth, a quality they falsely attribute to his omega nature without realizing that it's because he simply doesn't care enough.</p><p>He is indifferent to a lot of things but Rukia's admission makes his hackles rise, makes him angry on her behalf even when he shows nothing outwardly. He keeps telling himself that the knowledge makes no difference to him. It's his secret to keep and he is not sharing it.</p><p>Not even if it is with a very pretty alpha whose scent sends him spiralling into heat and even now, still tempts him into a breathless state of bliss just by being there.</p><p>"Thank you for seeing me through my heat," he steels himself, ignores the painful twinges as he clears his throat- "but I think it's time for you to leave."</p><p>Rukia frowns and sighs, looking as though she would challenge his decision but then decides against it a heartbeat later.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Ichigo is glad. He doesn't think he could fight her off if she really pushes.</p><p>Instead, he watches as she changes into her newly washed clothing. Nudity shouldn't affect him so, not when he's already seen her stripped bare and naked, had her so many times that his body would know the curve and shape of her body even in complete darkness.</p><p>But his knuckles turn white, his breath hitching as she tugs off his shirt right in front of him. Dark bruises the shape of his lips and bite marks linger. Some are already fading on her breasts and collar bones, but the ones on her throat, the press of his hands on her hips are still fresh. They beckon at him and make his mouth dry. He fights to contain his whimpers and whines.</p><p>He doesn't want anyone else to see her like this, doesn't want her scent trailing and lingering on other omegas. Rukia is <em><strong>his </strong></em>alpha.</p><p>The woman continues unperturbed, appearing to be unaware of his inner turmoil as she pulls on her dress and puts on her shoes. His inner omega is outraged, whines at him to reach out and stop her before she makes it across the threshold and walks out of their lives for good, but Ichigo stands firm.</p><p>Rukia with no last name is dangerous. Her existence complicates his life. He has enough on his plate as it is.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>His voice stops her just as she is about to turn and leave.</p><p>"You won't tell anyone about this, right?"</p><p>If what Rukia says is true then she is the only one in the office who knows the truth, that he is an omega. They have no reason to suspect otherwise. He doesn't look or behave like a typical omega male for starters. His secret is safe as long as she is willing to play along.</p><p>The silence makes him sweat.</p><p>Anxiety creeps at him, enough for him to start entertaining thoughts about handing his resignation letter the day after and moving halfway across the world. But then a second later, she's extending her hand out at him- a knowing smile that has his heart racing as their eyes meet.</p><p>"Hi there, stranger! Thank you for breakfast. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. And yours?"</p><p>He swallows, his voice choking with relief as he grips her hand and shakes.</p><p>"Ichigo Kurosaki."</p><p>Hope is wild and dangerous thing, born in the clutches of his weak heart and held on tightly despite knowing both the harsh realities of this world and next to nothing about Rukia as a person outside of heat.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Ichigo."</p><p>The warmth of her hand stills his nerves and at the sight of her soft smile, he thinks- maybe; just <em>maybe </em>everything will work themselves out after all. Maybe they can put all of this awkwardness behind them and start fresh- become something like friends even; if Rukia is willing to keep his secret.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Needless to say, this isn't the last that they'd see of each other.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a promise with the Quadforce. If I couldn't on day 3 in time for IIHWE, this is what I'd do. 🙈🙈🙈 I will get to it... <i>eventually</i>.</p><p>IIHWE 2020 has officially ended but we are still taking submissions. If you are interested in participating head over to ao3 for a collection under International Ichiruki Hentai Weekend (IIHWE) managed by yours truly or do it on Twitter or Tumblr. No lewd art on the latter unfortunately.</p><p>The Quadforce is always happy to receive!</p><p>P.S. I made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36aZslqHiajbf4sqz9jKt5?si=d612614b7d1f4033"><b>playlist</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Part IV</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Her wet heat is intoxicating and he eagerly latches on, fingers pumping and knuckle-deep at work as he licks and presses himself against her clit.</p><p>The very essence of her envelops all of his senses, from the taste of her slick- thick and heady on his tongue, right down to the needy breathless noises she makes as he draws out her euphoria. These waves of pleasure that he brings send her toes curling, leaves her mewling for more as her walls clamp tightly around him.</p><p>It's not enough. He knows it in the desperate, near violent tugs on his hair, the rake of her fingernails into the flesh of his back. She wants more of it.</p><p>His alpha wants him. His alpha wants more and Ichigo is only too happy to provide.</p><p>Yes, he thinks as he doubles down on his effort, a strong grip on both thighs to keep them apart and his tongue delves deep into her folds. There is an unmistakable hitch in her breath as he finds her spot, licks and sucks with the occasional press of his tongue flat against it.</p><p>His world is beautiful then as shades of violet bloom and sear into his eyes. The curse and scream of his name as she comes undone, melting into a puddle of lust and sprawled mess of limbs on top of him, is sweet and tempting. Her fingernails sink deep into his flesh, sharp enough to draw blood but he smiles through the pain.</p><p>It's not enough. His member twitches. He wants to give her more of him. He can give her more.</p><p>Only he can give her more.</p><p>
  <em>Rukia!</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Ichigo wakes up with a start, his body warmed and flushed, groaning as he flops back onto bed, draping an arm across his eyes.</p><p>It was only a dream.</p><p>Today marks the third day after the heat. He should be back to normal now, back to his life before that strange and random rainy-day encounter in the elevator. Ichigo is sure there is nothing wrong with him. This is hardly his first heat.</p><p>No, his mind whispers; but this is the first heat he's spent in the presence of someone else. Things are different this time with an alpha who saw him through his heat and his inner omega is only too eager to remind him, if his raging hard-on is any indication at all, of how much he misses her.</p><p>Alpha was good to him. Rukia took care of him, made sure he didn't starve, drank enough water and held him as they cuddled in bed. The five days he spent coated in her scent and slick was heaven on earth. The press of their bare naked skin hot against each other sooths him and his feverish mind. The memory of knotting in her leaves his mouth dry, his scent gland warm and tingly even now.</p><p>But what goes up must come down.</p><p>After the high and euphoria of being held and cared for by her, comes the withdrawal. Her presence is like a drug his body craves. Even after the numerous baths and showers, her scent lingers. His body is still on the edge, embarrassingly so as his dreams turn out to be nothing more than consecutive episodes of lazy wet dreams filled with her.</p><p>The dreams are vivid and intense. They leave him wanting more, urging him to seek her out again so they can complete the mating bond. Despite what Ichigo says and thinks, the omega refuses to listen. He wants to be hers. He wants to be marked and claimed by her, and maybe in turn be allowed to claim her as well.</p><p>Ichigo sighs, biting the insides of his cheek. He is an idiot he thinks. Hasn't she made things abundantly clear when he came out from his heat unmarked and unscented?</p><p>She doesn't want him. So why can't he stop thinking about her?</p><p>He shifts, cursing at the way his cock stands stiff and proud. He sucks in a deep breath. Shutting his eyes as his hand slips under the band of his boxers, gripping his member, touching himself, imagining that it is Rukia's touch instead.</p><p>His breath hitches. His mind is fixated on her.</p><p>If he tries hard enough, he thinks he can almost feel the taste of salt on her skin, the heady smell of her scent wrapped around him, see the way her body arches above him as violet eyes hold him captive, the way her pink tongue rolls in her mouth to form the syllables of his name, slow and needy—</p><p>
  <em>Ah!</em>
</p><p>His thighs and hand feel sticky. He is ashamed and embarrassed at how he barely lasts one fisted stroke before shooting his load. His libido is at an all-time high, worse than when he was a hormonal teenager, but it still feels inadequate somehow. His body is still thrumming, in need for more when he had just made a mess of himself.</p><p>The grip of his left hand on his cock feels wrong. Rukia's hands are softer, cooler and smaller than his own. Pleasuring himself feels dirty somehow when she isn't there to watch, to replace his hand with something warmer and better like heat of her mouth or her pussy.</p><p>He scowls as he picks himself up and heads over to the bathroom. He doubts he is getting any sleep after this anyway. The cleaning products are useless. Parts of the bed still smell like her.</p><p>On second thought, maybe he should get rid of the mattress too.</p><p>The bathroom lights flicker as he switches them on and he squints at the sudden brightness. The time display on his phone reads 4.30 a.m. as he yawns and turns the faucet to run water cold enough to make his teeth chatter, cursing as he steps into the icy cold.</p><p>It is a welcomed distraction against thoughts of Rukia. Ichigo Kurosaki has enough things on his plate as it is. He doesn't need distractions that come in the form of pretty alphas with their equally pretty eyes, especially when he is supposed to be delivering his presentation on the Las Noches project later that morning.</p><p>The acquisition of the technology company lauded by many as the next Apple is a point of much contention among the higher-ups in SS. As the lead financial analyst, Ichigo's job is to analyse the numbers and present the findings unbiased. He wants nothing more than to do it well in front of the board, so they can make an informed decision on whether or not to proceed with the purchase.</p><p>He gulps. Public speaking has always made him nervous. The only silver lining in his sleeplessness is that it gives him more than enough time to go through his presentation notes and practice again.</p><p>Maybe it will calm him down.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Surprise—</p><p>It doesn't.</p><p>The clock is ticking. There's only 15 minutes more to go before the presentation starts and Ichigo is nowhere near the meeting room. Instead, he is there on the building's rooftop garden, leaning against the rails as he tries to clear his mind.</p><p>Above him, summer skies are grey and overcast, leaving the open air garden deserted and green for him to hide away among the foliage. The air is warm enough for him to shrug off his blazer, keeping it folded under his arm.</p><p>He digs up the cigarette pack hidden in the depth of his pocket. Listless fingers zero in on one and the zippo in his hand clinks shut as he lights it up. At the first hit of nicotine, the familiar inhale-exhale mechanism that his body remembers, his fingers- previously jittery as fuck stills and the tenseness in the set of his shoulders lifts.</p><p>Warm smoke fills his lungs. He exhales. The feel-good drag is still every bit as good and golden as he remembers.</p><p>Brown eyes peer down listlessly at the busy road traffic at street level, the newly lit cigarette caught between his teeth.</p><p>Ichigo is not proud of it. His sisters, if present, would give him an earful about how he's slowly killing himself with them and he doesn't blame them. Smoking is bad and he knows it. It is unlike him to indulge in such a disgusting habit. He swears he kicked the habit when he decided to move to the city and start over.</p><p>But the stress got to him and old habits die hard.</p><p>"Smoking kills, you know?"</p><p>He turns, surprised by the sudden intrusion. The newcomer's voice is achingly familiar and he almost splutters, his grip on the cigarette going slack.</p><p>It's Rukia!</p><p>The click-clacks of her stiletto heels echo noisily as she approaches from behind. With the added height, he muses that she might just be tall enough to reach his shoulders. Her starch white work blouse and neatly pressed pencil skirt screams at him to keep his cool, reminding him that they are at work.</p><p>He swallows, occupies his hands by taking another drag from the cigarette. The omega in him whines. He wants- oh how he <em>wants</em>. He wants to see her without her clothes on- naked and flushed beside him as they touch skin to skin. He wants to brush off tendrils of the shoulder length hair teasing at her collarbones and replace them with his lips and fingers.</p><p>"You seem nervous."</p><p>"I'm fine," he lies.</p><p>Rukia tuts, wrinkling her nose as she stops in front of him, arms akimbo.</p><p>"I didn't know you were a smoker. You didn't smell like one."</p><p>"That's because I'm not. I'm not a chain smoker. This is a last minute pick-me-up before my presentation."</p><p>Ichigo hates how the words tumble out of him in a rush but he is desperate to clear his name. Even though he isn't exactly sure why he should care if Rukia forms a bad impression of him; point is, he doesn't want her to and that seems motivation enough.</p><p>The corners of her lips curl in faint amusement, "Not a fan of public speaking, I take it."</p><p>"Hell no," he admits in between puffs, "But enough about that. Why are you here?"</p><p>Then eyes narrowing, "Are you <em>stalking</em> me?"</p><p>Rukia rolls her eyes.</p><p>"I was here first, Sherlock. If anything it's you who's doing the stalking."</p><p>Ichigo frowns. He wasn't really looking when he clambered up the stairs leading to the rooftop and she is tiny enough that he wouldn't notice her immediately. She has her blockers on, he realizes. Her scent is faint and weak enough to be covered by the overwhelming mixture of burning tobacco, blooming flowers and wet earth from the potted plants.</p><p>"Why are you here then?" he asks instead.</p><p>"I like being in high places. Looking down from being perched up high, the view is always better. It's like there's nothing out there that can touch you. It makes you feel invincible. It's… <em>calming</em>."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Ichigo thinks he understands- the need to feel invincible when the world at large leaves you feeling small and defeated at the best of times. As a female alpha, they might be more alike than he would like to admit. Rukia is just as much of an outcast as he is in their world of cookie-cut female omegas and male alphas.</p><p>The wind picks up then and the clouds part. He can't look away- not from the way a sliver of sunshine breaks through to shine on her, rendering her eyes a shade lighter. He stares, transfixed by the way her lips curve with her black hair billowing in the wind. His hand moves, itching to tuck the stray bang between her eyes behind her ears.</p><p>He catches himself just in time, annoyed at the way he lowered his guard.</p><p>"Yeah, I can see why that would be calming for you," Ichigo quips, biting his tongue, "with that sort of height. I bet it's really nice to have everything looking much smaller than you and not look up for a change."</p><p>"Rude!"</p><p>Rukia pouts but still she steps closer towards him.</p><p>Ichigo frowns. With his back against the rail there's nowhere else to go. And he'll be damned if he lets himself show his unease in front of her. What happens in a heat, stays in a heat; or so, he keeps telling himself despite his quickening heartbeat, pupils blown wide at the sight of her approach.</p><p>Faster than he can blink, she tiptoes, deftly plucking the cigarette right out of his lips and crushes it under the heel of her shoe.</p><p>"Hey—"</p><p>He is interrupted by the firm press of her lips against his. What happens next is down to pure instincts. With a growl, he grabs her, pulling her flush against him.</p><p>It is … <em>exhilarating</em>. Everything- everything is happening in slow motion. Like pixels on a screen that have been rendered to a higher definition and better resolution, being in Rukia's presence has a way of making his senses come alive, sharper.</p><p>Rukia's kisses are fierce and demanding, made bittersweet by a hint of dark roasted coffee lingering on her lips. Her teeth are sharp and she doesn't pull punches when it comes to getting things done her way and getting her intentions across. She dictates, pulls him down and watches on as his world spirals out of control, drowning in her presence.</p><p>When they are pressed so tightly to each other, her scent blankets him. He misses this- this warmth, this layer of assurance that is her surrounding him, cocooning him until the noises fade and cease. There is the two of them, the sound of their hearts beating in sync.</p><p>Here, right now, he is untouchable.</p><p>His fists unclench and he is breathing her in as deeply as he can, trying to commit every part of her to memory. It is every bit as lovely and thrilling as he remembers.</p><p>Ichigo doesn't think, doesn't hesitate. There is no room for that, not when Rukia is there to be savoured and pleased. He leaves the second guessing, overthinking outside the door.</p><p>With her, his world simply ascends to a higher dimension that is touch, warmth, scent and heat. His fingers slide through her hair, his other hand straying to press on the small of her back. Her clothes are in the way. He needs her closer still. He reacts the only way he knows how- to growl when she bites, to let his tongue curl at hers when she coaxes at him, to press closer still until they turn breathless and all traces of oxygen leaves their combustible bodies.</p><p>The kiss ends too soon for his liking but it is enough to leave them both pink in the face and breathing hard.</p><p>Amber eyes narrow at the sight of her flushed cheeks and glassy eyes mirroring his. Her mussed up hair, the slightly wrinkled clothes make him grin even when he feels the sharp sting from the cut on his lips and tastes blood.</p><p>Rukia bites and it scares him that a part of him is nonplussed by the fact. A part of him wants to do this over and over again with her until her mark sinks in and scars- a physical reminder that he is hers and no one else's.</p><p>"Just as I thought, it's disgusting."</p><p>Ichigo flinches, feeling like he got punched hard in the face. His heart leaps to his throat and the pain of rejection twists like a knife in his gut. He bites his tongue to swallow his whine and keeps his fists clenched as they pick up his fallen blazer.</p><p>She hates him!</p><p>But Rukia barely glances up as she tugs at the slightly hiked up skirt and fixes her hair.</p><p>"Don't do that again. I hate the smell and taste of cigarettes. Especially when it's on you," her nose wrinkles.</p><p>The relief that he feels from hearing those words is palpable. The emotional rollercoaster makes him dizzy and leaves him a little weak in the knees. One minute he is in the fiery pits of Hell and the very next, feeling like he has won the lottery and is crowned king of the world.</p><p>A saucy wink follows as violet eyes stare into his. And Ichigo is torn between his desires to wringing her neck and kissing her again. This is what she reduces him to.</p><p>"I think this is a much better way of calming you down."</p><p>Ichigo can feel his face colouring. The idea of presenting in front of a crowd leaves his palms sweaty and mind ragged from worry. He worries that someone is going to find him lacking and poke holes through his findings. Then the world is going to think he's a fraud, calling into question the quality of his work and find out about his secret.</p><p>But being with Rukia— his anxiety melts away to something else entirely. He doesn't have the time to think or worry about something as trivial as work when he is in her presence. Her kisses are a poison and drug infinitely more potent than cancer-inducing tobacco. He doesn't think this craving will ever subside and he is not strong enough to consider quitting.</p><p>She is a tidal wave- a whirlpool even but he is the poor soul who is in too deep to even fathom the idea of pulling out from her influences. This woman- <em>Alpha! —</em> She is truly the best and the worst.</p><p>How can he even <em>begin </em>to describe what he feels for her?</p><p>.</p><p>Rukia is smiling as she makes her way towards the exit. Violet eyes are glimmering and still as mesmerizing as ever as she waves goodbye.</p><p>"I have to go now but good luck on your presentation!"</p><p>Ichigo does nothing but stare, mind struck dumb and unable to even think of a retort until she is completely gone from his line of sight. At the back of his mind, he resolves to never touch another cigarette ever again.</p><p>Not if Rukia says she doesn't like the smell and taste of them on him.</p><p>The lack of mating mark does not seem to deter the omega in him at all. Whether he likes it or not, there is a part of him that considers Rukia as his alpha and that is not likely to change any time soon.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spare the cancer stick, kiss an alpha. xD</p><p>It's Rukia's birthday. Anything can happen. ;)</p><p>P.S. I made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36aZslqHiajbf4sqz9jKt5?si=d612614b7d1f4033"><b>playlist</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Part V</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Renji drops by at her office unexpectedly the next morning with coffee.</p><p>Rukia eyes it warily, sniffs at it and almost immediately wrinkles her nose. She is mildly irritated. He always does this- keeps getting her a latte when he should know by now that she takes hers black- no sugar and definitely no milk.</p><p>For the sake of not appearing rude, she accepts it with a mutter of thanks but her guard is up. It is suspicious to say the least. Renji only ever swoops in with a cup of coffee when he wants something from her.</p><p>What could it be this time?</p><p>"Did something happen to you over the weekend?"</p><p>She narrows her eyes, "What do you mean, Renji?"</p><p>Her best friend since childhood shrugs, leaning against the table. Rukia frowns, craning her neck to meet his gaze. It is jarring sometimes to think that the short, unruly redhead she used to make fun of in grade school would one day grow up to tower over her.</p><p>Size is an intimidation tactic that all male alphas utilize to a certain extent, be it consciously or subconsciously. Rukia refuses to play into his hand. She is no pushover. If anything, the display annoys her, motivating her instead to sit up a little straighter, square her shoulders and stare him down.</p><p>"There's something different about you," says Renji at length, finally breaking the prolonged eye contact and heavy silence.</p><p>Rukia snorts, feigning her nonchalance as she leans back against her chair, arms folded.</p><p>"You're going to have to be more specific than that."</p><p>The redhead scratches the back of his head, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>"I can't explain it but you're like more relaxed or something. It's been like that since you came back from that sick leave you took after the weekend you went over to drop off some files at Ichigo's."</p><p>Rukia resists the urge to stiffen but Renji is relentless in his line of question.</p><p>"Did something happen between you and Ichigo?"</p><p>There are certain downsides to knowing someone too well. Renji reads her like a book and is perceptive enough to surprise her sometimes. She needs to shake him off.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious, Renji? I caught the stupid bug from him and had to take time off because of it."</p><p>She can't have Renji thinking that she's hiding something. She doesn't want anyone else to find out, not because she is ashamed of what happened between her and Ichigo but because Ichigo doesn't want anyone to find out about his secret. An alpha protects what is hers and Ichigo is very much hers- even if he is in denial and taking his time playing hard to get right now.</p><p>The expression on Renji's face doesn't change so she kicks it up a notch.</p><p>"You owe me big time for this," she huffs, "do you have any idea how much flack that asshole Kurotsuchi gave me because of it?"</p><p>That isn't exactly a lie. Kurotscuhi- her colleague and fellow Associate in charge of the European and African investments is a classic misogynist who has it out for her. He certainly didn't think twice about shading her and the sick leave she took, tutting at her about her obviously delicate health and the monthly female woes. Rukia is <em>this </em>close to reporting him to Human Resources— if she doesn't already knows from experience that it wouldn't have made an iota of difference.</p><p>Renji remains sceptical. She sees it in his careless shrug and the quirk of his eyebrows.</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>Rukia glares.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean? Were you expecting to hear something outrageous instead like me and Ichigo hooking up in secret? Yes, Renji- <em>you're right!</em> We <em>definitely</em> decided to skip work in favour of screwing each other's brains out like a pair of animals in heat."</p><p>Renji's face scrunches up like he sucked on a lemon. "<em>What the</em> <em>fuck, </em>Rukia? I don't need the mental image!"</p><p>Rukia deadpans. Her tone is unassuming and the expression on her face placid, seemingly unruffled if it weren't for the slight tremor in her fingers that she hides.</p><p>"I was being sarcastic. You wouldn't believe me when I told you the truth."</p><p>"I <strong>never</strong> said I didn't believe you! Just <em><strong>ew!</strong></em> Why would you even go there? Give a guy a fair warning before you decide to traumatise him and single-handedly ruin his morning! You're like a sister to me and Ichigo is like my best bro. I just can't— <em><strong>Ew! Ew! Ew!</strong></em> I need some eye bleach."</p><p>She rolls her eyes in response.</p><p>"You did this to yourself, Renji. It's not my fault you have a dirty mind and also," her lips curve to form a smirk, "I don't recall ever being related to stupid."</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em> Take that back! I can't believe I even got you coffee!"</p><p>At the cry of outrage from Renji, Rukia releases the breath she has been holding and slowly unclenches her fingers.</p><p>Crisis averted.</p><p>.</p><p>—<em>For now.</em></p><p>.</p><p>But the encounter with Renji surprises and upsets her more than she would like to admit. Her mind refuses to settle after that, her thoughts straying even when she is supposed to be focused on work.</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ichigo—</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>She is worried about him.</p><p>It is not hard to guess why Ichigo lied about being an alpha. In this world, it doesn't matter how impressive your credentials are or how hard you worked your way to the top, connections matter and certain stereotypes prevail.</p><p>The stereotype surrounding male omegas tend to paint them as girlish and needy, fickle and lacking in willpower, physically shorter and weaker, lesser in many ways; almost fetishized to an extent. It would have been hard for him to be taken seriously, especially when the nature of his work is expected to be precise and exact.</p><p>Yet knowing it is not the same as hearing it from him.</p><p>The alpha in her wants to protect him, to shield him from everything unpleasant in this world. But how can she when she seems to be fighting both the society at large and Ichigo at the same time?</p><p>The part of her that knows Ichigo doesn't completely trust her yet is annoyed. Perhaps it is in an omega's nature to be coy, something about the thrill of the chase and the romance of being wooed, but Rukia doesn't need the drama, not for something she already knows as surely as the fact she can't breathe in outer space.</p><p>If it is anything that the rooftop incident yesterday showed them it was that there is an underlying bond of attraction between them. They orbit around each other and the push and pull nature of their interaction feels like something they have always had— lifetimes before and eons after, as familiar she knows the warmth of the sun on her face. The spark in her is only skin deep and it flares to life every time he's in her vicinity.</p><p>Some bonds are unshakeable and unbreakable. It might have started off as a serendipitous mistake but they have come thus far and Rukia will be damned if anyone tries to convince her that Ichigo and her are not meant to be.</p><p>Not when she's already spent a heat with him and yearns for nothing more than a slice of life's perfect mundanity with him. She can make him happy, just as happily as he makes her— from being needed and loved.</p><p>She needs Ichigo to trust her. She needs him to believe in her and believe in them. She respected him enough to leave him unmarked throughout the heat, to trust that he will eventually come to the same realization as she had: that they are meant to be; and come to her of his own volition. Now she needs him to do the same before time runs out for both of them.</p><p>A lie like Ichigo's is not sustainable— not on his own. With no one to fall back on, to support him and back him up, it's a miracle that the charade even lasted this long. Sooner or later someone else will start asking questions and find out the truth, that Ichigo has been passing himself off as an alpha, what comes next Rukia can only imagine but she can't see it being good for him. She can't help him if he's too busy pushing her away and playing coy by denying this thing of inevitability between them.</p><p>Rukia has the patience, knows how to play the waiting game well but where Ichigo is involved, she is emotionally compromised. Ichigo's passivity, her inability to entice him further to seek her out, the need for moderation to avoid appearing overzealous and frightening him off— all of it frustrates her almost to the point of suffocation.</p><p>Enough is enough, she decides that she owes it to herself to get something caffeinated from the vending machine and give herself a break before she takes her aggression out on her laptop.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She smells him before she actually sees him.</p><p>Rukia doesn't exactly know why but ever since they spent the heat together, the scent blockers on him don't affect her. She wasn't completely sure then when there was only the two of them on the rooftop. But now with so many people- work colleagues, people who know them, milling around and none of them doing a double-take or reacting to the scent, Rukia knows it was not a one-off.</p><p>She is the only one immune to the blockers on him. And when she watches Ichigo's eyes snap to hers, searing liquid honey into her, their eyes meeting somehow despite the crowd and the noise; it's an affirmation to what she already knows.</p><p>Come what may, Ichigo and her—they exist as the exception to the rule for each other.</p><p>Her lips curve unbidden, watching his approach. The presentation yesterday must have gone well for him. He seems better, livelier today; bright- from the shock of his colourful hair to the almost-smile on his face. She can't look away, doesn't want to for that matter.</p><p>"Rukia."</p><p>She is a sucker for the way he says her name— reverent and infinitely more intimate somehow than it needs to be. She holds his stare, resisting the urge to reach out and brush her fingers gently over his knuckles. She doesn't mind the prolonged eye contact when it's with him.</p><p>"Did the presentation go well yesterday?"</p><p>Her prodding earns her a pretty blush as he pointedly looks away, rubbing at the back of his neck somewhat absent-mindedly. He chews on his bottom lip as he grudgingly admits, "Ah, it did."</p><p>A hint of mischief creeps into her as her voice dips low.</p><p>"So my <em>stress relief </em>exercise worked out better than expected then?"</p><p>The blush on his face darkens and Rukia tries hard to hide her glee. She has a bad habit she thinks; of being unable to resist teasing him, even when they are out in public. He is just a little too easy to rile up. She may be biased but that shade of blush looks lovely and adorable on him.</p><p>"Y-Yeah—" his Adam's apple bobs— "Maybe it did."</p><p>She chuckles as she takes another step closer, letting his scent wash over her.</p><p>"Then I think some show of gratitude is due, don't you?" she lets the suggestiveness of her tone linger.</p><p>Ichigo stiffens, his pink tongue darting to lick at his lips, "W-What do you mean?"</p><p>Her lips twitch as she says, "Coffee."</p><p>As much as she wanted to suggest having sex, she doesn't want Ichigo to think that is the only reason why she is into him. Rukia is thinking this one through. She means what she said earlier and she fully intends to make good on her promise. She is going to take things slow (well as slow as she can anyways) and woo him.</p><p>A coffee date is as good as any start to make, right?</p><p>Ichigo's eyes light up, darts to the warm cup of coffee she's still holding and understanding dawns. Rukia lets a sliver of hope hang, dangling her heart in suspense.</p><p>"O-Ok."</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>He gets it! She doesn't even try to hide her smile and almost burns her tongue on the coffee in her daze. She can hardly <em>wait</em>.</p><p>"How—"</p><p>"Surprise me!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Next morning, she is naturally suspicious when she sees the cup of coffee waiting for her when she enters the office. It's steaming hot and black- just how she likes to take it. The lack of milk suggests that her coffee was not something left behind by Renji. She frowns, wondering just who it was who left it there for her.</p><p>She sees it a second later. At the bottom of the cup there is a post-it note, written in a handwriting that she has never seen before. It simply reads: now we're even.</p><p>Rukia crumples up the note, resisting the urge to scream, unsure on whether to laugh or to cry. This is not the surprise she had in mind when she suggested that he should surprise her. Is he just naturally dense or is he being deliberately obtuse and unnecessarily cruel with her?</p><p>Either way she is not about to let things go his way.</p><p>Not by a long shot, Ichigo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but you can see why I didn't. xD I know! You want to strangle Ichigo. <strike>Or maybe me.</strike></p><p>Boys can be really dumb…</p><p>P.S. I made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36aZslqHiajbf4sqz9jKt5?si=d612614b7d1f4033"><b>playlist</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Part VI</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Regardless of what his stupid baser needs whine and pine about a missing alpha with amethysts for eyes and how he should have just asked her out for a coffee instead of chickening out, Ichigo <strong>knows</strong> that he is doing <em>fine</em>, better than fine actually. He is calm, serene and his morning at work has been <em>perfect.</em></p><p>So what if he catches faint whiffs of her trailing on Renji when the other man joins him for lunch in the cafeteria, sidling close by to reach for the salt on Ichigo's right. He swallows, chiding himself for overreacting. This is normal. Renji did say they are <em>friends, best</em> friends since <em>childhood</em>, and that they used to go <em>skinny-dipping </em>together.</p><p>Ichigo doesn't <em><strong>care </strong></em>and he is definitely <em><strong>not </strong></em>bothered.</p><p>He stabs at his chicken viciously with his fork, twirling at the pasta with a scowl. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean that he is at the moment, pettily hoping that the salt shaker tips open and accidentally pours <em>so much </em><em><strong>salt</strong></em> over Renji's beef steak that he <em>chokes</em> on it.</p><p>Ichigo is not petty and he is certainly <strong>not</strong> jealous.</p><p>He is just … <em>annoyed </em>by… by how dry and bland the chicken is!</p><p>"Yo Earth to Ichigo?"</p><p>
  <strong>"What!"</strong>
</p><p>His snappish reply gets him a concerned look from Renji and earns him more than his fair share of curious looks from nearby colleagues. He can feel the unease rolling from them. A spat between alpha males have the tendency to escalate and Ichigo has enough decency to feel ashamed about his raised volume, carefully lowering his voice, mindful of his surroundings as Renji quirks an eyebrow at him and asks.</p><p>"What crawled up your ass and died, man?"</p><p>Ichigo rolls his eyes, blatantly lying to Renji's face when he tells him that his bad mood is work-related and possibly even stress-induced.</p><p>"Then I have just the thing for you!"</p><p>The grin that unfurls on Renji's face is a little too wild, a little too sharp for Ichigo's taste, but to be fair it's not like he is in the running for Ichigo's favourite person of the year right now.</p><p>Ichigo suppresses a growl, fighting to keep himself from attempting to rip the arm off him when Renji huddles closer, draping an arm over his shoulder like they are best friends.</p><p>"I have the perfect plan in mind for you to work off that aggression. Join me and the gang this Friday. There's a new club that just opened downtown and Shuuhei swears by it. The ladies are apparently <em>smoking hot," </em>a wolfish grin follows the wink, "<em>Perfect </em>for you with your work-induced stress."</p><p>"As tempting as you make it to be, Renji," says Ichigo as he removes the arm from his shoulder, "I'm going to pass."</p><p>Ichigo tries to act cool, suppressing the nervousness that wrecks through him whenever he thinks about being in a club, surrounded by all those foreign scents; strangers and their sweaty bodies pressed close to his, the flashing lights overhead almost blinding and loud music grate on his nerves.</p><p>His fists clench at the thought. He hates it. Scent blockers can be washed away by sweat. Social gatherings are not his thing. Whenever he is forced to make an appearance, dragged to some crazy night out by Renji, he always needs to be extra careful and make sure he slips away at the right time without garnering any suspicion from the boys. It all adds on to the risk of his secret being discovered and that is the last thing he needs right now.</p><p>He lets his sneer curl over his lips, scoffing, feigning annoyance when all he feels is anxiety. It works for the most part. He has been told on many separate occasions that he has a good poker face. Renji and his band of merry club-goers tend to leave him well alone and he usually manages to evade most of their invitations using that tactic.</p><p>"I have plans for the weekend and none of them involve playing babysitter while the rest of you are hunched over the porcelain god, puking your guts out in the wee hours of Saturday morning."</p><p>Key word here being 'usually', and let's face it, his luck has not exactly been the best as of late.</p><p>Renji's glare is suspicious and more than a little invasive as he leans in.</p><p>"I swear to God there's something going on here! First <em>Rukia</em>, now <em>you</em>—" the redhead rolls his eyes, folding his arm as he mutters exasperatedly— "what is wrong with you people? I am trying to be nice here! Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been all distant and moody since you recovered from your man flu! This is the perfect pick-me-up for you!"</p><p>Renji is not only taller, but also built like a heavy-weight boxer- what with his dedication to hitting the gym on his day offs and his love for weight-lifting. His equally impressive collection of tattoo that covers his entire body adds another dimension to his intimidation factor.</p><p>This time, Ichigo- fake alpha or not, will not take it lying down. The mention of Rukia's name- <em>Alpha!- </em>from Renji's lips sets his teeth on edge, makes his fist itch to sink into his stupid face and realign his ridiculous hairline tattoos. Who the <em>fuck</em> does he think he is? He has no right to be using <em>her </em>name so casually! Rukia is <em><strong>his </strong></em>alpha!</p><p>The anger that seeps into his tone <em>burns</em> as he scoffs, "Like hell it is! You just want someone to be the designated driver! Get Ishida to do it!"</p><p>Renji backs off. Ichigo tries to leave the smugness out of his face when he notices how the alpha male withdraws his gaze, a slight pout that borders on sheepish, growing on his lips. Predictable, he thinks. Despite his size, Renji is a pushover. He folds the minute things start to get hairy with even the slightest <em>whiff </em>of tension in the air.</p><p>He tries to salvage what remains of his pride and Ichigo allows it.</p><p>"Four-Eyes already said 'no'," Renji sniffs, "I mean, we could always end up leaving the club with someone else. We might just get lucky. I mean, I <em>could</em> end up bagging myself an omega for the night and take off with her instead."</p><p>Ichigo grimaces, his nose scrunching up in disgust. The man has no shame.</p><p>"I'm sure the girl must have had too much to drink. Coyote ugly much?"</p><p>"Oi! You take that back! I'd like to see you try! I bet you couldn't even score a date with a chick by the end of the night."</p><p>He deadpans, "not interested. Unlike <em>somebody, </em>I don't have to get a girl drunk just so she can give me the time of day. Some of us have better things to do."</p><p>"Oh yeah. Like what?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugs, "Stuff."</p><p>"When was the last time you got laid then?"</p><p>Ichigo narrows his eyes. He refuses to let himself be baited over something as stupid as that.</p><p>"None of your goddamned business," he hisses.</p><p>Damn Renji and his stupid mouth! His inner omega is harping something about missing his alpha again; about missing her presence, the way she makes him feel warm and wanted. Memories of the heat and Rukia hit him hard. It is completely irrational how his mind flits to the memory of her bewitching eyes, her plump lips enveloped around his cock, the slip and slide of her warm skin against his as they melded together.</p><p>His heart clenches at the thought of her and her scent, especially when she had been so <em>close</em>- close enough for him to reach out and touch her; her kisses as addictive as nicotine during their encounter on the rooftop garden. It was their own hidden Eden, sanctuary from the prying eyes of this world as he indulged in his craven need to be near her- without fear of judgment or repercussion for his moment of weakness.</p><p>Renji's grin stretches wide, making Ichigo's hackles rise. He dives in for the kill, mistaking the other man's sudden aggression as an open admission of a longer than normal dry spell. Ichigo suppresses the urge to snort. It could not have been further from the truth.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>If only he knew. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>Oh </em>looks like I hit a nerve there. So what do you say then? Ready to hit the scene with me and the boys? You might end up spending the night with a hot omega instead of your lonesome self?"</p><p>Ichigo growls. It is stupid of course. Renji doesn't even know what he is, let alone that the thought of spending the night and being intimate with another omega is as unappealing to him as watching paint dry. He only wants –</p><p>No, he stops his dangerous train of thought just in time. Stupid omega brain and his stupid <em>neediness!</em> It doesn't matter what he wants. What is he thinking anyway?</p><p>Rukia- the thought of her and what could have been between them, already plagues his mind for an unholy amount of time throughout the day. He doesn't need to give her any more power over him or his state of mind.</p><p>"Forget about it," he says, scowling as he crosses his arms, "I am not about to be goaded into playing adult babysitter for the night while watching you guys flounder and act like obnoxious assholes."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Shuuhei and Ikkaku are both late. He wonders if they are held up by traffic.</p><p>Renji on the other hand, is already getting antsy, sniffing after anything with a skirt on that walks with a sleaziness that borders on nauseating. He has it up to <em>here </em>already with Renji. Any more and Ichigo just might just end up <em>accidentally</em> punching him in the face.</p><p>He grimaces. Where is Ishida when you need him? The lawyer is uptight and a class A asshole at times but the sobering effect of the beta male is undeniably effective. In his presence, Renji seems to <em>almost </em>know when to keep his thoughts to himself.</p><p>"I still don't know how I let you talk me into this!" Ichigo grumbles moodily to the grinning redhead as he nurses his glass of coke. He is determined to stay sober for the night, if only to make sure his guard doesn't slip around anyone.</p><p>He winces at the loud techno music blaring from the loudspeakers, ignores the shit-eating grin that Renji shoots him as he orders another round of drinks. The redhead nudges at him.</p><p>"Cheer up, you sourpuss! I swear you're just as bad as Four-Eyes sometimes! Would it kill you to just live a little?"</p><p>Ichigo is scowling as Renji's elbow digs a little too sharply against his. He bites his lips, taking another sip from his non-alcoholic drink to avoid snarking back. He really is just too nice sometimes. That, and the fact that he really wants Renji to drop the whole thing. Renji mentioned something about Rukia acting weird as well. Ichigo doesn't need to give him any more reasons to start putting two and two together, or suspect that there is something going on between him and Rukia.</p><p>If this is what it takes for him to shut up and drop the subject, then Ichigo would begrudgingly suffer idiots and their antics, putting up with an ordeal in the night club for the sake of keeping his secret safe.</p><p>The loud music makes his head throb but Renji seems to be in his element as his eyes linger and rove across the sea of club-goers, eagerly sniffing the air for a hint of their scent. He eyes the gaggle of leggy blondes- cheeks red and giggling loudly, voluptuous figures clad in their skin-tight dresses, footsteps a little unsteady as they walk past him; giving a low appreciative whistle as one of them spares a flirtatious smile towards their general direction.</p><p>Her scent is cloyingly sweet and sticky, thick enough to make Ichigo sneeze- a sickening mixture of ice-cream cake with maple syrup drizzled on top, lathered with a heavy layer of icing on top. Ichigo grimaces, feeling a phantom ache on his molars as the scent passes through- an omega for sure.</p><p>But to Renji, it seems to make his eyes shine, the thrill of the hunt gleams in his eyes as the grin unfurls a little predatorily on him; his eyes trail after the girl as her posse makes their way further to the dance floor.</p><p>"Shuuhei wasn't kidding. The ladies in this club are <em>fiiiine!" </em></p><p>Ichigo rolls his eyes in response, wondering for the umpteenth time for the day just how he ended up becoming friends with the idiot. "Cut that shit out, man. It's disgusting."</p><p>He would have said more too if it were not for the fact that he was distracted by the scent of something else in the air.</p><p>The smell of pine- sharp and sweet, assails him. Winter's chill is frosty on his bare skin, granting him a short reprieve from the uncomfortable humidity inside the crowded room. Goosebumps prickled and there is heat that pools to the pit of his stomach, making him gulp as he scans the crowd for a glimpse of <em>her</em>- eyes wild, heart pounding.</p><p>He knows that she is here, breathing the same air, listening to that god-awful crap being blasted from the speakers at ear-splitting decibels. He smells her before he even hears her. The omega in him is howling and he knows- Ichigo knows that he needs to get out of here.</p><p>"Sorry I am late."</p><p>.</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>The sound of her voice causes Ichigo to stiffen. He half-turns and there she is— the untameable ocean, rolling ocean waves crashing against the shore, rough tides and even darker skies, sea breezes that bring with it the promise of rain; the storm that she summons just by her sheer presence. His mouth goes dry, unable to tear his eyes away from her gaze. Her violet-blue pools of ice, stormy and deep enough for him to drown in and he is caught in a siren's song; mesmerised to the point where he almost forgets to breathe.</p><p>It is Rukia, clad in a body-con dress- red as the colour of blood and cut short to stop at her knees. It fits her like a glove, highlighting the daintiness of her waist before it flares to her hips, while the dress hangs off shoulder, baring her throat to his hungry eyes. He gulps, fists clenching at the glass as he stares, breath-hitching at the expanse of pale skin- the top of her shoulders, her collarbone, the space where her clavicles dip and hollow; creamy skin unmarked as far as anyone could see.</p><p>He pretends to be unaffected, tries so hard to play nice and act composed but there is an animal—hungry and needy hiding just underneath his skin. A part of him is angry- so very <em>angry </em>that the marks have faded and there is no denying to what the omega in him wants.</p><p>He wants—</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rukia!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mate! </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>"What's the matter, Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?"</p><p>The teasing edge to her voice is a dead giveaway to her intentions. His attempts at playing dumb and peace offering backfired- spectacularly. Rukia is done playing nice. She is out for blood tonight and he knows it when she presses forward, offering him a glimpse of her cleavage.</p><p>He remembers- he remembers how beautiful her naked form looked under the dim lights, the way the salt of her skin tastes as he nips at her perky tits, flicking his tongue playfully at her sensitive nipples as his hands grab at her breasts, kneading while she moans and squirms for him. She would throw her head back in ecstasy, hissing at the heat and friction that burns between them as her pussy clenches at him, making him choke at how <em>tight </em>she is. Her voice is so utterly delicious, hoarse and on the verge of breaking as she praises him for being so attentive to her needs, for knowing exactly what she wanted and giving to her just like that- and he goes <em>harder, faster </em>for her, buries himself balls deep and aching inside of her until they both spiral.</p><p>Nothing matters beyond Rukia's satisfaction and he aims to deliver.</p><p>He gulps as he forces himself to look away.</p><p>Rukia throws a smirk at him as she walks past him. She has her back to him as she engages in friendly conversation with Renji. That's when he notices that her dress is backless and cut low enough that there was no way she is wearing panties or there would be panty lines showing already.</p><p>She loses her balance somehow midway through the conversation. Renji throws his head back with laughter at her sudden clumsiness but Ichigo is ready as she tips, falling backwards into him. He instinctively braces forward for the impact, catching her in his lap. Rukia's dark eyes are still gleaming and Ichigo can feel the way they peer at him from the corner of her eyes, watching him for his reaction as she wiggles and squirms, brushing her fingers so <em>innocently</em> against his crotch when she tries to stand. His cock stirs and twitches with interest.</p><p>"I am <em>so</em> sorry! I didn't mean to do that. These shoes are so <em>uncomfortable</em>—" It is subtle and sneaky, the way she draws his interest to her shoes- the black stilettos, dangerously high and pointy. It works nonetheless. He has a vision of her keeping those on, with her legs thrown over his shoulders as he fucks into her, making her scream his name just the way he loves it while he leaves his marks over her body, fingers rubbing at her clit, bringing her over the edge- <em>again and again </em>until they are both boneless and spent— "It's just so dark and <em>hard </em>to see in this place."</p><p>Her apology is as insincere as his intention to stick around any longer for Renji's sake.</p><p>Ichigo brings his hands to rest at her hips, seemingly to steady her. But he doesn't miss the sharp intake of breath from Rukia as the warmth of his palms meet the material of the silky dress. It wouldn't take much to push the dress up, for his fingers to slide and dip into her wet heat.</p><p>He can feel her arousal growing as he tugs her closer. Renji is predictably distracted by the availability of fresh meat, still operating under the assumption that he is leaving for the night with one of those pretty women hanging off his arm, and misses everything as Ichigo grounds his hips, rubbing his still-clothed hard-on against Rukia's plump and delicious ass as he holds her in place.</p><p>Rukia turns to face him, taking his breath away with how hungry she looks. Her eyes are nothing more than a dark ring of purple, pupils blown. She whimpers- needy and so terribly <em>desperate</em> for him and his touch as she stares into his golden eyes, chewing at her lips. She tenses, eyes darting to her surroundings but a second later, he feels the heat from her hands, the barely-there tremor in them as they cover his, guiding his hand to slip and slide under her dress and this time, Ichigo whimpers.</p><p>He is right. She is not wearing any panties underneath the dress and she is so <em>wet </em>for him.</p><p>Dear Lord—</p><p>He can barely resist the temptation to tear the wretched thing off her body and take her then and there. He growls, stroking at her folds, fingers idly flicking at her clit; earning him a choked moan as she tries hard not to buck her hips at the intrusion of his fingers.</p><p>"<em>Rukia," </em>he hisses her name as his fingers slide a little deeper inside of her, making her squirm and buck with the way he finds her spot and circles it. Her grip on his knee tenses and he can feel it in her stare, her silent plea for more.</p><p>There is no doubt about it. There is no way he is leaving the club with anyone but her tonight. Her scent sings to him, coaxes at him to come lay himself at her feet, to worship her and in turn be taken and claimed for. The omega with him is keening with barely concealed excitement at how Alpha is here with him again.</p><p>He wants her- with an intensity that is frightening in its single-mindedness.</p><p>And this time, there is no heat or even alcohol for him to point fingers at. It goes beyond stupid omega instincts and biological needs. Is there a name for this- this <em>bond </em>he feels with her? This need to be close to her and keep breathing her in until the world melts away into nothingness.</p><p>Would it hurt to just give in for once? To pretend that he is worthy of being hers, that she wants him too?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>7 is a very magical number indeed. Rukia knows how to play the game. 😏 R.I.P. Ichigo.</p><p>P.S. I made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36aZslqHiajbf4sqz9jKt5?si=d612614b7d1f4033"><b>playlist</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>